The Fifth Alice
by Alice-Hearts-InsanityIsNoMore
Summary: Just a random thing I imagined whilst watching the fan-made-drama on youtube and listening to the song a thousand times. Please enjoy! This is a one shot so it's only this one Unless people maybe request a twist of fate and a sixth? But anyway...ENJOY!


I apologize if this is slightly weird the way I'm writing it. But it's just how it fits into the atmosphere. Also! This is just a random story I wanted to give you guys so it isn't necessarily A+ or anything. And it was based off the fan drama on youtube. (Look it up you may like it!)

* * *

The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.

Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.

That Alice is in the forest,

Locked away like a criminal.

Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.

The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.

Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.

That Alice was a rose,

Shot down by a madman.

He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.

The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.

Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.

That Alice was the country's queen,

Possessed by a warped dream.

Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.

The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.

Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.

A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.

They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...

They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.

These were the previous Alices that failed to suit Wonderland's desire. Can anyone fulfil this dream's dream…of never being forgotten? And become the true Alice…?

-,-,-

A pale girl, black hair collapsing against her shoulders. Eyes hidden under her bangs she strolled through the forest, looking for something to do. Too knowledgeable for imagination and too tired to walk further. There was something she seemed to remember but she knew it wasn't fact. Just a stupid childhood nightmare…probably. Sadly this girl…she could no longer dream. All the fact clogged her imagination and she just wished to dream. To imagine. She sat down on her knees, looking at the sky, then a rustle disturbed her thought. In the bushes, not far away, white ears appeared and so did a pink nose. Curiosity drove…her until the eyes. One side of its face cracked and the eye black the other eye gleaming red. Dressed in a torn black waistcoat, unusual and denying all fact. The girl, shocked, stood there in fright. Her mind not moving, fear taking over. She ran. The rabbit followed. Soon she tripped and fell. Everything was stained white. Everything but the rabbit who only stayed the same.

"A child who cannot dream…only can not remember…what she desires…"

Buildings appeared, made of blue stone, but tainted with blood…here-and-there…

The girl stood. This was not home, nowhere she knew. But most of all…it was not possible for it to exist. Crawling through the ally, she emerged in front of a fountain. A crowd watched and murmured a murder before their eyes. She strolled through the forest, a girl in a cage screaming to go home. This pale girl frowned and moved on, it was best for no attention. Passing a castle she snuck through forgotten doors to see two children and a queen, lying in Crimson red. Swiftly escaping back through the doors she came she strolled deeper into the forest until nothing was colour and all shades became white.

Crouched in a ball, four dolls laid about, was a small child. The girl frowned and stepped back.

"The fifth Alice fearfully accepted this strange turn. Down a hole she fell to ground and passed by those who failed. Without no wonder nor some fun she came straight here to meet. This girl only wanted to have a dream. This Alice came here to remember what she had dreamed so very long ago. Now this girl faces reflection and something to imagine. This new Alice will now remember for as long as she may live. She is the dreamer whom forgot about her own world."

-,-,-

This pale girl was the Alice. The one who had created this fearful dream and the one who had trapped the other four…was she. She was the dream, she created the dream. Fact was no longer an option. Her eyes went white with greed. This girl caused this curse…and she was not going to leave.

* * *

Ok! That was short and kinda lame but I reeeeeally wanted to get it out here! Tell me what you think please! Good or bad I love to hear reviews and Just to let you know that song was sung in the same way as the firsts except in English! If you can get it right I'll be amazed! (It's really tricky.) Cya!

~Yuza-Mei


End file.
